


Not

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [22]
Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

“Hey, Nano?” A familiar voice spoke behind her, trembling and weak. She turned immediately, looking over the lab coated figure with a sigh. It wasn’t unusual for the blond to come back with a few scrapes and bruises, but this was something else.

“Lal?” She tried to categorize the injuries, starting from the top but soon ran out of room on the mental list she was making.

“I’ve had a bit of trouble…”

“Oh, notch.” She turned to the computer, typing in items quickly and crafting a golden arrow as Lalna spoke.

“Yeah. That evil clone of mine? He got me while I was searching for meteors.” The dork started a play by play commentary while Nano tried to get him to eat the golden apple.

“Just try and stay still while you get this down you.” She shoved the item at him, watching as the healing started to take place, and trying not to let her surprise show when the black eye failed to start healing up. “How’s the clone?”

“He’s in the dimensional box. It’s fine. He can’t get out.” The blond spoke nonchalantly, shrugging as he crunched his way through the apple, with none of the usual biting around the core Lalna always did, instead chewing up the seeds and all.

“Yeah, but I’m thinking injury wise?” Her ruby blade materialized silently behind her back, hidden in the red of her clothing.

“He’s fine. The box doesn’t recognize time unless the controller’s in there. He’ll be in the exact same state when we next go in.”

As he spoke, Nano realized she was missing the second voice in the back of her head, the faint whisper she got when her and Lalna were within hearing distance. “Where’s your communicator?”

“It fell in the lava as we fought. I was a little preoccupied to say the least, so it’s kind of fried to a crisp by now.” Sure. A microchip implanted in his ear canal fell out. Gripping the handle of her sword tightly, Nano looked at him uneasily.

“Hey, Lalna? Who watches the watchman?”

“Oh, Nano.” The clone straightened and Nano finally got a glimpse of blood red irises glaring at her with pure, unadulterated hatred as he pulled out what she knew was the remote to the dimensional box. “It was all going so well for you…”


End file.
